championship_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Jay Briscoe
Jamin Pugh is a American professional wrestler. He is currently wrestling for the American promotion Ring of Honor (ROH) and Championship Wrestling (CW) and in the past have worked most notably for Full Impact Pro (FIP), Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW), and Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG), as well as Japanese promotion Pro Wrestling Noah. Early life Professional wrestling career 'Combat Zone Wrestling (2001–2002, 2003)' 'Jersey All Pro Wrestling (2001, 2002, 2005)' 'Ring of Honor (2002–2004)' 'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (2003, 2006, 2007, 2010, 2011)' 'Sabbatical from wrestling (2004–2005)' 'Pro Wrestling Unplugged (2005–2006)' 'Return to ROH (2006–present)' 'Full Impact Pro (2006–2007)' 'Pro Wrestling Noah (2007)' 'World Wrestling Entertainment (2009)' 'Return to Combat Zone Wrestling (2010–2011, 2012)' 'Championship Wrestling (2013-present)' 'Debut and pursuit of CW Championship (2013-present)' On the May 23, 2013 episode of Shock Jay Briscoe teamed with his brother Mark Briscoe to face Bad Influence in a match they were loss. On the May 30, 2013 episode of Shock Briscoe teamed with Christian and Alex Shelley to defeat Randy Orton, The Miz and Chris Sabin in a Six man tag team match. At Unstoppable Briscoe competed in the Best of Both Worlds, he would be unsuccessful in winning the CW World Heavyweight Championship in the match. On the June 13, 2013 episode of Shock Briscoe was drafted to Carnage and would compete only for the Carnage roster, later that night Briscoe defeated Randy Orton in a singles match. On the June 23, 2013 episode of Carnage a new championship was introduced for the show being called at that time the "Bischoff Championship", Briscoe defeated Sheamus to put himself into the next round of the championship tournament. On the July 1, 2013 episode of Carnage Briscoe defeated Tyson Kidd and Jimmy Jacobs in a Triple threat match to advance to the finals of the tournament for the Iron Man Championship. On the July 8, 2013 episode of Carnage Briscoe teamed with Mr. Anderson in a losing effort over Jon Moxley (who is the other tournament finalist) and Kane. On the July 15, 2013 episode of Carnage Briscoe defeated Austin Aries in a "Pick Your Poison Match" where Moxley was able to choose, Briscoe's opponent earlier in that night, Briscoe choose for Moxley to face Edge. At Ascension Briscoe faced off against Moxley for the Iron Man Championship, but he was unsuccessful in becoming champion as he was defeated by Moxley. On the July 29, 2013 episode of Carnage Briscoe lost to Brian Kendrick. On the August 5, 2013 episode of Carnage Briscoe defeated Austin Aries to qualify for the ''Heir to the Throne'': Steel Cage match for a shot at the CW World Heavyweight Championship anywhere he pleases. Personal lives In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Crucible'' (Sitout suplex slam) **''Jay-Driller'' (Double underhook piledriver) **Military press dropped into a Death Valley driver **Diving senton – early 2000s *'Signature moves' **Arched big boot **Cannonball senton **Diving leg drop **Elevated cutter **Frog splash **Hurricanrana **Muscle buster **Reverse STO, sometimes into the turnbuckle **Sitout inverted suplex slam, sometimes from the top rope **Three-quarter nelson suplex *'Manager' **'Mark Briscoe' **'The Deviation (Kane, Daniel Bryan, Rob Van Dam, and AJ Lee)' *'Entrance themes' **'"Gimme Back My Bullets"' by Lynyrd Skynyrd **"The Cross" by Nas **'"Sleeping All December"' by Death Valley Driver Championships and accomplishments 'As a Tag-Team' *'Combat Zone Wrestling' ** CZW World Tag Team Championship (2 times) *'Extreme Rising' **Match of the Year (2012) vs. The Blk Out vs. Los Dramáticos **Extreme Rising Moment of the Year (2012) Debut in a Cage match against Blk Out and Los Fantásticos. *'Full Impact Pro' **FIP Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'NWA Wildside' **NWA Wildside Tag Team Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Noah ** GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Unplugged ** PWU Tag Team Championship (1 time) * Real Championship Wrestling **RCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Tag Team Championship (8 times) *'Squared Circle Wrestling' **2CW Tag Team Championship (1 time) * USA Xtreme Wrestling **UXW Tag Team Championship (1 time) * Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards ** Tag Team of the Year (2007) 'Jay Briscoe' *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' **JAPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with the The Insane Dragon *'Premier Wrestling Federation' **PWF United States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked Jay #'49' of the top 500 wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2008 *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Championship (1 time) 'Mark Briscoe' *'Jersey Championship Wrestling' **JCW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked Mark #'50' of the top 500 wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2008 References External links